


For you

by Shally



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memories, Missin uvo aint nothing new, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shally/pseuds/Shally
Summary: Shalnark is a liar....especially when it comes to 'him'





	For you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on art by Rou

Shalnark is a liar. 

Not about many things. He doesn’t lie about missions, or information, or his thoughts on current operations.

He does lie about his past, his upbringing, and his own personal details, but that’s to be expected. He grew up quickly and learned about how horrible people really were quite early on in his life. 

No one in the Spider asks him about his childhood, and he doesn’t care to tell them.

The other thing he lies about, however, was Uvogin. 

It was no secret that the two were romantically involved, and their feelings for each other were genuine, but there was one thing that he held back from the troupe. 

Chrollo had asked him if Uvogin had given him any last words and Shalnark had said no, and because they had no reason to believe he was lying, the spiders had simply accepted it

Shalnark remembers sitting alone in the room they had claimed in a small hotel, having said his final words to Uvogin only to wait for hours in the dark with a hand on his lips, as if he could still feel the impression of uvo’s being there. Don’t be reckless, he had told him. He wished he had thought of something better in those final moments. 

He thought Uvogin would come back. Shal expected Uvo to show up with the chain user unconscious, perhaps even crippled. Shalnark, not even once, had thought of the possibility of receiving a text message from a man who never texted.

Shalnark doesn’t share Uvogin’s last words with anyone because he’s selfish, and he’s hurt, and he knows it’s for his eyes only. Even when Nobunaga pleads for a real answer, all Shal can do is apologize.

It’s been months since September, since that night, and the air is fresh with winter's arrival, and Shal can’t help but peer at his phone. 

In the small cabin he’s been currently living in, he flicks the screen to life and lets his eyes scan over the message.

Short and to the point. For once he wishes Uvo had given him a little more. One more paragraph. Even another sentence. But he knew it would still never be enough. 

Walking over to his fridge, he pulls the door open and glances at the cans of ale lining the shelves, as well as a few simple meals. Shalnark has never been a fan of the honey coloured beverage, but that opinion had changed after Uvogin's death. 

Now he always has a few cans on hand. 

He places his phone on the counter as he grabs a beer, the metal cool against his skin.

With the tapping of branches on the window, the small click and pop of a can being opened breaks the heavy silence. 

Shal holds the can carefully…because it reminds him of Uvogin, and for a little while it’s as if Shalnark isn’t the only one in the room.

“This one’s for you, Uvo.” he says quietly.

With a sad smile on his face, he raises his can and taps it against an invisible one.

Have a beer for me, Shal

Are Uvogin’s final words


End file.
